


black magic

by bewithmereylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author is impatient, Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Inappropriate Use of Wandless Magic (Harry Potter), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, No Major Character Death, The Authors Attempt at a Slow Burn, Will Most Likely NOT Be a Slow Burn, exactly, mentions of abuse, okay there's one but it's the villain so does it matter?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewithmereylo/pseuds/bewithmereylo
Summary: “You don’t think…” Rose begins, eyes going wide.“What?” Finn and Rey ask at the same time, learning towards Rose.“I didn’t think they were allowed to, after what happened last time-”“Rose, spit it out!”“I think they’re holding a Triwizard Tournament.”
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see y'all! I hope you all are doing well and enjoying the first few weeks of 2021. 
> 
> For this AU, I've taken a lot of inspo from the HP movies (mostly Goblet of Fire of course), [the heartbreak prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796579/chapters/52011994) by diasterisms, [the theory of dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243868/chapters/58419817) by blessedreylo, and many many other amazing works by some of my fave authors. Goblet of Fire is my favorite HP movie and book, and bringing this AU to life has been SO MUCH FUN.
> 
> There is no upload schedule, but I want y'all to keep me accountable for the love of GOD, I have so many cool ideas for this story that I don't want to go to waste.
> 
> Tags for both the story and ships will be updated as the story progresses so there's more surprises, PLEASE check the tags as I upload each chapter for changes. I'll leave a warning if a certain chapter has graphic or triggering content, but do check the tags as you read this fic.
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bewithmereylo) and [Tumblr](https://bewithmereylo.tumblr.com/).

It’s the third time this week that Rey is sent to Unkar Plutt’s office.

She refused the first time, only a few weeks prior. Having seen the owner of the orphanage a handful of times and hearing the absolute worst from the other girls, she wanted no part in whatever he had planned for her. But there was no avoiding him, and Rey was dragged to the dreaded room, screaming and fighting the tight grasp the oldest Irving boy kept on her. She had an inkling of what she was in trouble for, originally expecting it to be that she forgot to clean one of the sinks; turns it out was much, _much_ worse.

All Rey wanted to do that day was lay down, but Serena was sick, so she had to take over her chores for the day. She hated sweeping to begin with, and now she was forced to do double the amount since it was Serena’s day to sweep. Her hands began to grow warm, like someone had opened an oven door nearby, and thought nothing of it initially, since it was a very hot day. One of the girls nearby screamed out, which prompted Rey to turn and find that the broom in her hand was on fire.

She felt nothing, and didn’t dare move as someone passed out nearby. The oldest girl at the orphanage ran for the Irving boys to put it out, and once the smoke had cleared, they snatched her up and brought her to Unkar, where she was sentenced to a week of double chores and only two meals a day.

Her charge? Incineration with the intent to harm.

She argued for what felt like hours to that she had nothing to do with the incident, as she was physically incapable of setting something on fire at that moment. However, since Rey was literally holding the broom, the blame fell on her, and it was pointless to fight on something she couldn’t control. So, she left the office and began to work on her chores, gritting her teeth the entire time.

These “incidents” continued, becoming increasingly frequent as the summer progressed. After a while, she began to believe Unkar, that she actually _did_ set the broom on fire. It was easy to attribute these occurrences to moods she was in; Alana, her mortal enemy at only eleven years old, had ripped her one good shirt while doing laundry on purpose, and Rey started to think about how to get revenge. Just like that, Alana was thrown across the room and the blanket she was folding was in tatters. When she was hungry, she attempted to materialize a cake or tray of cookies, but nothing happened. Sometimes, when she was feeling particularly lazy, the bed would fold itself, and she would have more time to read. Rey quickly learned that this was a spontaneous phenomenon. Upon this realization, she tried to banish all thoughts that arose after something terrible happened, but even a fleeting thought caused things to go amuck. 

Which is why when she’s brought to Unkar’s office, she is perplexed at what she could have possibly done this time, since the building had yet to be damaged that day and Alana was still very much alive. She finds it even more confusing that Unkar isn’t alone in the office.

He is talking quietly but intently to a very short woman. Her round glasses take up much of her face, and she speaks vividly with her hands to Unkar. The accent is unfamiliar to Rey, but her unique drawl seemingly calms Rey as she knocks quietly at the door.

“You asked for me, sir?”

Unkar straightens up and moves back behind the desk, plopping down with a large _thud_. “Yes, there is someone here who wants to see you.”

The woman walks up to Rey, who is shocked to find that she is taller than her. Long grey robes drag behind the woman, and Rey has to wonder how she’s not sweating bullets in the hot office. She extends her hand out; Rey stares at the hand, not sure what to do with it. No one has ever shown her such formality and respect in the four years she has lived here.

“I’m Maz Kanata. Would you walk with me, dear?” Maz gestures to the door. Rey hesitates for a moment, until Maz pushes up her glasses, waiting for Rey to take the lead. Rey leaves the office and they walk slowly up the small hallways of the orphanage.

“So, Rey. I heard that there are some… strange things happening here.” 

“Are you here to take me away?” Rey wants to get out, that is for sure, but the last place she wants to end up in is the psych ward. At least at the orphanage, she could leave when she turns eighteen; but the mental hospital would keep her locked up forever. Panic starts to build and Maz lays a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Rey jumps away, not used to the sudden contact.

Maz pulls away and smiles apologetically. There is no pity in her voice as she says, “I won’t touch you unless you want to be. I apologize.”

If Rey was soft like Mary and Alice, she would probably weep at the kindness. But years of dealing with the Irving boys and Unkar hardened her, and she gives Maz a curt nod before continuing their walk.

“I have heard many wonderful things about you, Rey. We have a place for special children like you, where you have a safe place to practice your talents-”

“Talents?” Rey knows it’s impolite to interrupt, but to hear that word in such a dim place like this was unheard of, literally. A lot of the older girls called the orphanage _the place where dreams die_ , as many of the girls never got adopted. They never had a chance to pick up a hobby and become talented at it; Rey wouldn’t consider the weird mishaps occurring on a daily basis her _talent_ , but if it could get her out of the orphanage, she was all for it. “What is my talent?”

“Why, it’s magic of course.” Maz gently laughs at Rey’s eyes widening. “Magic is real, my dear; it is not something to fear. It is a _gift_.” She twists her robes aside and pulls out a long wooden stick. She asks Rey to hold out her hand, and Rey does, after a few moments of uncertainty. Maz raises the stick to her palm and taps it a few times, and before Rey’s eyes an envelope appears in her hand. She eyes Maz hesitantly, gazing at the envelope with utmost interest.

“Open it.”

She studies the carefully pressed wax seal, finding the crest of an unfamiliar boarding school. Rey wastes no time in ripping open the envelope to find a letter addressed to her. A quick skim confirms that her dreams are about to come true: a one-way ticket out of the orphanage, and a proper education. Better yet, she is going to learn how to use _magic_.

“Read it aloud.”

Rey clears her throat, not realizing how her voice is caught from trying not to cry. 

“Dear Rey, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. Yours sincerely, Luke Skywalker, Deputy Headmaster.” She recalls the day and she feels a twinge of anxiety. “But, the deadline has already passed-”

“Do not worry about that. We have no time to lose, Rey. Do you need anything from your room?”

Rey thinks about her question briefly, but there isn’t a single object that holds any significant purpose to her. She shakes her head. “There’s nothing left for me here.”

“There is one more thing we must establish before we leave. We could not find a last name for you in the records, and neither could Unkar. Do you have something in mind that we can call you?”

To belong to a family name was something Rey always strived for, whether it was through adoption or eventual marriage. Now she was faced with a split second decision on what she would call herself for the time being. 

“You don’t have to choose now, but do think about it.”

Maz extends her hand once more to Rey, and she takes it gratefully, pushing all of her fear and anxiety down before she can think twice. 

The years of scrawling ticks into the wall counting how many days she had been at the orphanage were over. The only hope she ever had was the knowledge that one day she would escape and could begin her life. Years of her life wasted by those with no love or compassion in their heart; Maz has given her more than she ever desired in less than five minutes. Rey could begin to hope again, to keep that passion close to her, instead of pushing it away like she used to. She is curious as to what she is passionate about; would it be the friends she would meet, or the classes she would take? What would bring a smile to her face the easiest when she arrives at her new home? 

Rey couldn’t wait to find out.


	2. Chapter 1

Rey peers out of the window next to her bed, high in Gryffindor tower. This summer, like all the others, had been incredibly uneventful, and quite lonely. Her owl had been quicker than usual in delivering her letters to Finn and Rose, which aided in her boredom. She pets BeeBee gently, scratching the amber feathers atop his head. He coos, nudging Rey’s hand to keep going.

“You’re being extra affectionate today, hm?” Rey teases, turning back to the open window. She spies an owl in the distance, heading straight towards her head. At an alarming speed, Rey realizes, and ducks as the owl flies straight into the dorm, crashing into the bed frame behind her. One look at the bird tells her all she needs to know.

She stands back up and shakes her head. “Finn, you bastard.” Rey runs down the winding staircase to the common room, finding her best friend standing with his luggage pile, a smug smile on his face. 

“Did you get my owl?” Finn asks, holding his arms out for a hug.

Rey doesn’t hesitate and jumps into his arms, enjoying the sensation of physical affection. It took her quite a long time to get used to how affectionate and loving her friends were, but she learned quickly that she craves it more than most things, possibly even more than the pumpkin pasties she scarfs down at the Halloween feast every year. 

“How could I not when she was flying faster than a Firebolt?” She peels herself away from Finn after feeling an object poke her stomach. “What's this?”

Finn holds a small box wrapped in broomstick-printed wrapping paper, complete with a gold bow. “I know it's late, but I wanted to give this to you in person. After all, it is the big one-eight.”

Rey chuckles at his comment and begins carefully opening the gift. Finn's birthday presents were usually homemade little trinkets or baked goods, since he lived with foster Muggle parents and had no way of making his own money. Rey knows all too well what that felt like, but thankfully had escaped that life when she was taken to Hogwarts.

“It's a little different from what I've given you before, but I hope you like it.”

“Finn, I’d love it even if it was a sock you stole out of the…” Rey trails off when she removes the last piece of tissue paper inside the box to reveal Finn’s gift. It's a golden chain with a small pendant on the bottom. On the side facing her is a cursive _R_ , while the backside has a moving portrait. It's of the two of them when they went to Hogsmeade for the first time their third year, which also happened to be when Rose got her first camera. The portrait starts out endearing, with Finn throwing his arm around Rey’s shoulder, smiling at something she said. Rey shoves a handful of snow into his face, laughing maniacally, and the portrait rewinds itself, starting over.

“I have one similar, but it's a different memory.” Finn pulls the necklace out of his shirt and shows Rey. It's of her and Rose playing wizards chess in the Great Hall right before break began their fifth year, with Finn knocking over Rose’s queen so Rey could checkmate her. His portrait doesn't move, however. “Had to bewitch it so my foster parents didn't freak out. Now I can't remember the spell to get it moving again.”

“I’m sure Rose knows it.” Rey holds back tears at the thought of leaving the two of them at the end of this year. It had been the three of them from the beginning, all being clumped together in the same boat. Rose even asked the Sorting Hat if she could be put in Gryffindor, just to be closer to Finn and Rey. It was endearing, and the three have been inseparable ever since.

Rey wipes at her face, shocked at the wetness she feels pooling under her eyes, and moves to hug Finn again. “This is the best present I could've gotten. Thank you.”

“Rose has one too, but I can't remember which portrait she chose,” Finn idly says, squeezing Rey one last time before lugging his bags up the stairs. “I'm gonna unpack, let me know when Rose arrives, yeah?”

“Of course.”

“Love you!” Finn calls, attempting to enchant his last suitcase to follow him up the stairs. It bounces up and down for a few moments before zooming up the staircase, past Finn before Rey hears a crashing sound at the top. “Oh, bollocks.”

Rey smiles and latches the necklace around her neck, lounging on the couch waiting for the rest of Gryffindor house to arrive.

*****

“Does the castle feel different or is it just me?”

Rey turns to find Kaydel, one of her fellow prefects of Ravenclaw house, running to catch up with the group. Her blonde hair bounces wildly in her ponytail as she laces her arms through Rose’s and Rey’s. 

Finn shakes his head. “No, just you, but what’s up?”

“Well, did anyone notice the Room of Requirement door was propped open earlier?”

“No one goes to that part of the castle, Kay,” Rose says.

“I was memorizing my rounds earlier and the door was open so I _of course_ had to investigate. It looked like they had cots set up, but one of the ghosts caught me peeking and sent me away. And did you see all the portraits were finally dusted? I wonder if we’re getting visitors!”

“Or maybe they’re finally expanding the medical wing and putting the Room to good use.” Finn had taken one too many trips to the nurses since joining the Quidditch team, and after one particularly snowy match, he had to sleep on the floor after most of the Gryffindor team and half of Slytherin got knocked out by a sudden blizzard. Not enough pumpkin juice could wash down the acrid taste of Skele-Gro, and Rey shudders at the memory.

“Doubt that, but keep dreaming,” Rey says, patting Finn’s shoulder, turning to walk into the Great Hall.

The first thing she notices is the two sets of tables at the head of the hall, devoid of any place settings or decorations above. The four house tables haven’t moved or changed, so the group find their usual places and sit down, silently pondering the new additions to the hall. The rest of the students trickle in slowly, and each one takes a second glance before settling down at their respective tables.

“You don’t think…” Rose begins, eyes going wide.

“What?” Finn and Rey ask at the same time, learning towards Rose. 

“I didn’t think they were allowed to, after what happened last time-”

“Rose, spit it out!”

“I think they’re holding a Triwizard Tournament.”

Finn and Rose start pondering this possibility back and forth while Rey is left in the dark. Just as she is about to ask what exactly that was, the last student takes their seat and the Headmistress raises her hand to silence the room. Rey had always admired Leia Organa, famed witch who took down Lord Palpatine almost fifty years ago, bringing peace to both the muggle and wizarding world. Her hair is braided into an elaborate sort of crown, long robes trailing behind her, almost like a veil. Rey notices that her age is starting to show; with being both the Headmistress and an Auror, Leia looks utterly exhausted.

“Did you hear that Hux’s parents went missing a few weeks ago? Must’ve put a strain on our poor headmistress.”

Rey nods, drowning out Leia’s welcome back speech and the sorting. In the last few weeks, many witches and wizards were disappearing at an alarming rate, with no trace of where they went or who was responsible. Armitage Hux is a notorious Slytherin who’s hell bent on making any and all Gryffindor’s life absolutely miserable. Today, however, his normally annoying aura is missing; Rey spots him at the far end of the Slytherin table, head resting on his arm, bright hair not gelled back as usual. She feels a twinge of sympathy before Leia gathers her attention.

“First years, please find a spot at your respective house. The prefects will guide you through these first few weeks. Prefects, please stand.”

Rey and the other Gryffindor prefects make themselves known before sitting back down. Disbelief crosses Rey’s mind at how tiny the new students are. _Was I really that short?_.

Leia grips the edges of the podium, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Now, I’m sure you all have noticed there have been some changes around the castle. That is because this is a very special year, not only for Hogwarts, but for many other wizarding schools as well.”

“What did I tell you guys?!” Rose whispers, nudging Rey’s arm with excitement.

“For the first time, in over two hundred years, I am delighted to announce that we will be holding a Triwizard Tournament.”

Gasps and murmurs erupt through the Great Hall, all the while Rey has no idea what is going on. 

Rey calms Finn and Rose down enough to ask. “What _is_ the Triwizard Tournament?”

“Only the greatest competition to ever exist! Death defying tasks, eternal glory if you win, oh I’ve dreamed of putting my name in the Goblet of Fire ever since I was little!” Rose practically screams out. “They cancelled them because of how dangerous the tasks were, but apparently there’s new regulations to keep the champions safe. God, I cannot wait for this!”

Rey doesn’t have enough time to form an opinion before Leia silences the hall once again. “The Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted; for your safety, only those above the age of seventeen may put their name in the Goblet of Fire, and the tasks have all been Ministry approved. Your safety comes first, as always.

“We’ll get to the finer details later. For now, I would like to introduce our new friends for the upcoming school year. Please welcome the ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy and their headmistress, Amilyn Holdo!”

The doors to the Great Hall swing open, and about two dozen girls sashay inside. Their long purple gowns make a swishing sound as they walk inside, curtseying to each table as they pass by. Three girls with similar stature and hair courtesy to the Gryffindor table, million watt smiles shining in Rey’s face. It’s incredibly formal, all the girls being so pristine and well put together Rey feels herself shrinking down into the bench. 

“Bloody hell…” Kaydel breathes out, leaning over from the Ravenclaw table to get a better look, mesmerized as a small group of them walk past. “I’ve been going to the wrong school.”

“Agreed,” Finn says. 

Once they’re all in, the doors close on the ghosts peering in on the new arrivals. One by one the women line up at the front of the Great Hall, curtseying in sync to the Headmistress. A taller woman, she assumes is their headmistress, walks up to Leia and gives her a hug. 

“Apparently Holdo was there when Leia defeated Palpatine. They were partners at the Ministry before Leia got married and Holdo became Headmistress of Beauxbatons.”

“It’s certainly good to see Leia so happy,” Finn muses, not being able to tear his eyes off the Beauxbaton girls.

After a few seconds, Holdo peels herself away from Leia and moves to stand with her girls. Rey could never go to an all-girls school; their uniforms are too crisp, their backs are too straight, their hair curled to perfection. Rey’s lucky if she manages to brush her hair before putting it back in her signature three buns. 

“It is lovely to see you again, Amilyn,” Leia remarks, voice echoing in the quiet hall.

“It's my pleasure, Leia. My girls are eager to learn and make new friends, just as I am.” Holdo gives off the vibe that she's a lovely lady, but wrong her even once and you will regret it. Rey mentally marks that down in case she ever rubs her the wrong way.

A few moments pass before Leia stands up at the podium, sighing deeply. Rey can see her hands shaking while holding the sides of the podium, and she wonders what has set her off.

“And now, please give a warm welcome to the boys of Durmstrang Institute and their headmaster, Alton Snoke!”

Rey’s head whips around when she hears the doors to the Great Hall forcefully rip open. Her heart beats out of her chest when she spots the man front and center, carrying his broomstick with a steel grip. His broom is as black as the hair that trails down to just above his shoulder, slick curls only heightening his dark gaze. Freckles dot his skin, as well as a long scar going straight through the right side of his face. He’s terrifying and drop-dead gorgeous all at once; anyone would recognize the best seeker in the world.

“Is that…” Rey gulps.

“Kylo Ren,” Finn finishes, nodding.

“I didn’t know that he went to Durmstrang. I mean, he’s _American_ , shouldn’t he be in Ilvermorny?” Rose asks, absolutely not averting her gaze from Kylo whatsoever.

“You would think, but I reckon he got kicked out. Dunno how he’s stayed at Durmstrang for so long,” Finn says.

Not as much excitement follows their entrance as the girls of Beauxbatons. Apprehension fills the hall, as well as some suggestive looks from the Slytherin girls. The boys march to the front and line up on the other side of the Beauxbaton ladies. Snoke trails behind, Rey finally being able to get a good look at the headmaster. 

Snokes betrayal to the Dark Lord Palpatine ended with life-long consequences. His misshapen skull sends a chill down Rey’s spine, claw-like hands poking out from his long golden robe sleeves. As a victim of the Cruciatus curse, he was only one wave of the wand away from death. 

“Stop staring!” Kaydel whispers, slapping Rey on the arm.

“Sorry!” But it’s not Snoke that Rey is staring at; she is currently admiring Kylo’s broomstick, all sleek and black and _long_. It was taller than her, for sure… the broomstick of course, not Kylo himself. 

“Always a pleasure, Headmistress.” Snoke bows to Leia, who politely nods her head and turns back to the hall.

“Now, let’s eat.” Leia raises her hands and a grand feast appears on everyone’s table, and Rey directs her attention to the stacks of foods and drinks before her.

The conversation at dinner turns lighthearted and casual, but Rey continues sneaking glances at the staff table and their guests. Headmistress Leia looks unbelievably stressed, since the moment Snoke and the Durmstrang boys waltzed in. Snoke doesn’t take note of the vibes coming from the Headmaster, and laughs at something one of his students must’ve uttered. The Beauxbaton ladies are quiet, extremely proper, keeping their elbows off the table at all costs. Rey takes note of the grease dripping off her mouth and wipes it away before anyone notices. 

As dinner disappears and is replaced by dessert, Rey continues to gaze at the hall while absentmindedly sucking on a lollipop. Eventually, her eyes go back to the Durmstrang table, where she notices that Kylo is staring right at her.

His gaze is piercing, hazel eyes boring straight through Rey’s soul. Any attempt at averting her eyes fails, and Kylo smirks at her becoming flustered. She had always found him to be attractive when watching his quidditch games, but was more focused on how he handled his broom so carefully and never fell off. He runs a hand through his hair, and then has the nerve to _wink_ at her. The lollipop leaves her mouth with a loud _pop!_ as her jaw drops open in disbelief. He finally releases her from his trance and turns to talk to his fellow classmate. She is stunned by the entire ordeal, and is slightly pissed off at him for _winking_ at her during _supper_. _The nerve!_

Rey hears some noise from the front of the Great Hall and spies Professor Hux and Dameron enchanting a covered mass towards the middle. The Hall grows quiet as it drops with a loud _thud_. Leia walks around the table to stand parallel to it, wand in hand. With a quick flick of her wrist, she banishes the blanket, leaving a tall, gilded object in its place.

“The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it into the flame before this hour on Thursday night.” Leia touches her wand to the top of the goblet and it lights itself in an eerie blue glow. “Do not do so lightly, if chosen, _there’s no turning back_. As from this moment the Tri-Wizard Tournament has begun!”

*****

“When do you guys wanna go put your names in?” Rose asked, lounging on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

“I’m going first thing tomorrow morning, maybe being first will give me a bit of extra luck!” Finn says.

“Not if I get there first,” Rose teases, throwing a pillow in his direction. “What about you, Rey?”

Rey finishes tying her shoe as she ponders Rose’s question. “I’m unsure.”

“How can you be ‘unsure’ about having even the chance of _eternal glory_?”

“What if it takes away from my studies?” It is a genuine concern; Rey was handed this opportunity on a silver platter to learn at such a prestigious school, but that’s all she was given; she had to work hard to stay here, and wasn’t going to let anything stop her from perfect N.E.W.T. scores.

“Oh, come _on_ Rey, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, you-”

“Coming to this school is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me and I cannot screw it up.” She straightens her robes for the fifth time and walks to the Fat Lady portrait. “I have my rounds to do... I’ll _think_ about it.”

“Don’t stay out too late, we still have our rematch of Wizards Chess to play from last semester!” Finn yells at her as she closes the door.

Rey chuckles at the fond memory of kicking Finn’s butt during their eight-hour-long Wizard's Chess bender after finals were completed as she begins her rounds throughout the castle.

She had plenty of time to memorize her route during the summer and walks it without thinking twice, eyes peeled and ears listening for anyone outside after hours. They always gave the prefects new routes for their rounds every year, and Rey now has access to portions of the castles previously off limits. She’s never too strict about catching students after hours, usually sending them back to their common rooms with a warning. Tonight, however, would be different; she wasn’t informed how they were handling their visitors, and their rules for wandering the grounds at night. 

Rey quickly discovers that their rules must be similar. The castle is quieter than ever, even the portraits lazily snoozing at such an early hour. _It will be an easy round_ Rey thinks to herself. By ten, she has only caught one student out, a homesick first year who wanted to escape their crowded Ravenclaw dorm. Rey escorts them to the Ravenclaw common room, and begins to ascend the stairs back to the Gryffindor common room when she hears whispering coming from the stairs below.

“Headmistress please-”

“You can’t even call me mother, mom, anything? Are you that far gone, Ben?” A pause. “Look at what he did to you, my sweet boy…”

Rey’s blood turns cold when she realizes that one voice is the Headmistress. She presses herself up against an empty painting as she eavesdrop on their quiet argument. The other voice she has never heard before, but there is only one person in this entire castle with an American accent.

“Stop looking for Ben, he’s gone,” Kylo Ren whispers. Rey hears some shuffling below and what sounds like a choked sob. The door to the Room of Requirement shuts with a loud bang, and the stairways are silent once more. Rey peels herself away from the painting and peers over the railing, finding Leia holding a handkerchief against her face, preventing sobs coming deep from her core. She cleans herself up as Kaydel starts her rounds in the lower part of the castle, and disapparates, most likely back to her office.

Rey releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in and begins to piece together what she just witnessed. Everyone knew that Leia had a son, who disappeared one day without a trace. It happened shortly before Rey came to Hogwarts, before Leia became Headmistress after her twin brother grew too weak to continue running the school and retired as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Rumor has it that it was triggered by Leia and her Muggle husband getting a divorce, and they thought he went to go live with his father. She never spoke of it, and no one mentioned it to her. 

It seems as if she just found her son.

And Rey has witnessed the entire ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cryptidhimbo) and [Tumblr](https://bewithmereylo.tumblr.com/).


End file.
